Mas allá del amor
by 123iminlovewithbooks
Summary: Peeta es una adolescente de 19 años de edad que va a la universidad Sainst donde estudia ciencias avanzadas de la naturaleza, no tiene muchos amigos solo a Delly, su mejor amiga de la infancia. Ama la informática y es una persona muy inteligente. Es rubio, sus ojos son de color azul y estos tienen un brillo especial.(EN EL CAP CAMBIEN LOS NOMBRES, LO SIENTO, ESTE PEETA ES DEBILUCHO
1. Sinopsis

HOLA!

Somos Cielo y Agus, dos amigas que se unieron gracias a la adicción por los libros, por eso cuando estábamos en una librería vimos un libro, que estaba escrito por dos autoras, entonces se no ocurrió esto:

Un chico que sufre del bullyng, juega al ajedrez ?), tiene un accidente, pierde la memoria, conoce a una chica y todo eso.

Así quedo:

Thomas es una adolescente de 19 años de edad que va a la universidad Sainst donde estudia ciencias avanzadas de la naturaleza, no tiene muchos amigos solo a Julia, su mejor amiga de la infancia. Ama la informática y es una persona muy inteligente. Es rubio, su pelo tiene rulos, sus ojos son de color marrón oscuro, con un brillo especial. Suele pensar distinto al resto de las personas por lo que su pensamiento resalta entre los demás chicos de su edad. Es alto, flaco y algo debilucho.

Vean nuestro perfil, ahí les dejamos el link de nuestro blog. (no sean malas acabamos de hacerlo)

Lo vamos a subir con nombre de personajes de libros como: Katniss & Peeta, Tris & Cuatro, (etc.)


	2. Te choque

Capítulo 1

Vivo en un departamento en el Distrito 12 en Panem con mi hermana menor, Leslie, de 7 años ya que nuestros padres murieron en un asalto provocado por tres delincuentes hace tres meses mientras nosotros estábamos escondidos en el sótano. Todavía conservamos el dolor y los recuerdos de esa fatídica noche por lo que decidí que lo mejor era mudarnos.

Es un lunes 20 de abril, un día soleado pero a la vez un cambio va a ocurrir ya que empiezo el segundo año en la universidad Sainst. Me despierto por el sonido de la canción "22" de Taylor Swift que tengo como tono en el celular que utilizo de despertador diariamente. Lo apago en la parte que dice "We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time". Luego me ducho y me visto, me pongo una remera que tiene escrito "Keep calm and play computer games" y un pantalón negro. Ahora me dirijo hacia la habitación de mi hermana para despertarla ya que debe asistir a la escuela. Entro en esta y aprieto el interruptor de la luz para prenderla. Me acerco lentamente a la cama y empiezo un gran ataque de cosquillas. Mi hermana se despierta riendo a carcajadas pidiéndome que pare:

-Basta Peeta ya me he despertado, para ahora.

-Bueno dormilona es hora de desayunar para ir al colegio, anda a vestirte mientras yo preparo el desayuno.-le digo mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta

-Esta bien ahora me visto

Voy a la cocina, pongo la pava en el fuego para prepararme un café, luego me acerco a la alacena y tomo chocolate para prepararle a Leslie un submarino, abro la heladera y tomo la leche que posteriormente coloco en una taza y a esta en el microondas. Toda mi familia siempre amo las tostadas por lo que hoy no será la excepción y las desayunaremos.

Luego de terminar el desayuno con Leslie bajamos por el ascensor para ir al garaje donde tenemos guardadas nuestras bicicletas si bien tenemos mucho dinero heredado por nuestros padres aunque no me gusta hablar de ese tema, preferimos usar bicicletas para no contaminar el ambiente somos muy ecologistas y pertenezco a la asociación Green Peace.

Ahora Leslie se coloca su casco y yo me pongo el mio pero antes me coloco mis lentes ya que no veo bien.

Al cabo de veinte minutos Leslie esta en el colegio y yo estoy yendo a la universidad. De repente mientras estaba atrapado en mis pensamientos veo un objeto que se interpone en mi camino y caigo al suelo. No tengo grandes heridas solo al contorno de mis ojos ya que mi lentes se rompieron por el impacto. Me levanto y observo otra bicicleta destrozada al lado de la mía y una chica en el suelo. De inmediato atino a ofrecerle una mano que toma enseguida. Es una chica realmente hermosa con el pelo de color castaño oscuro con ojos celestes capaces de enamorar a cualquiera.

-Lo siento, no te vi ¿estas bien?-le dije con una sonrisa de idiota

-Si estoy bien perdón ¿y vos? , fue mi culpa soy una estúpida, ¡ahora mis padres me mataran!-dijo con desesperación

-Yo estoy bien no te preocupes… ¿por qué te matarían?- Soy tan curioso ¿cómo le voy a preguntar eso? es su problema no el mio

-Soy una tarada, por en especial solo es que… ¿para que contarte si no te voy ver más?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te acabo de conocer cuando retome mi camino te voy a olvidar…¡Ay tengo que ir a clases!

-Yo también. Bueno ya que me vas a olvidar me voy chau suerte evita que te maten.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas y me dejas vos me atropellaste? Insensible.

-Voy en bicicleta ¿Qué querés que haga?

-No se, algo pero no me dejes.

Decido llamar a un taxi para que la recoja y le entrego plata suficiente para pagarlo.

-Bueno eh gracias- me dice

No de nada no te preocupes- le respondo

Luego me subo en mi bicicleta y me alejo pensando en esa extraña chica a la que ni siquiera le pregunte el nombre. Su mirada me da confianza hable muy relajado con ella cuando nunca logro hablar con chicas. Quizás tiene problemas en su familia y me atropelló intentando suicidarse.

Llego a la universidad y puedo sentir miradas sobre mi, susurros y risas, aprendí a ignorarlos con el tiempo. Voy a mi casillero para tomar mis libros lo abro un tanto torpe y siento el ruido provocado por el impacto de la puerta contra un objeto por lo que decido mirar y me encuentro con esos ojos celestes inconfundibles.

-¡¿Qué tienes conmigo primero me atropellas y ahora me pegas con una puerta en la cabeza?!- Dijo medio gritando sosteniendo su mano donde la golpee

-Lo siento no te vi creo que puedes ser invisible de a ratos- le dije mientras me reía

-Sos un idiota

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué te importa?

-Si tengo que pagarle a tu seguro me importa.

-No creo que me vayas a golpear más… Me llamo Katniss ¿y vos?

-Peeta.

-Bueno Peeta debo irme

-Bueno yo también espero volver a verte.

Luego me alejé para ir a mi clase de informática, como siempre me siento solo y participo en la clase, excluido de la sociedad. Me dirijo hacia la clase de ciencia, tomo lugar en la primera fila delante del escritorio de la profesora.

A los diez minutos, alguien toca la puerta y pregunta si puede entrar, luego de disculparse por llegar tarde. Es de vuelta mi Katniss ¡¿Mi Katniss?! POR FAVOR ¿Cuándo la declare de mi propiedad? ¡Calmate Peeta!

Como no quedan más asientos disponibles, se sienta a mi lado.

-Y nos volvemos a encontrar- me dice soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Se que te encanta estar conmigo, lo sé desde que te atropelle- lo dije bajo la atenta mirada de mis compañeros. Definitivamente ella tenía algo que me hacía sentir confianza y perder mi timidez.

-Uff… si claro como digas.

-Se que te encanta…


	3. La plaza

Luego transcurren el resto de las clases, tuve que soportar muchos comentarios malintencionados como si mi nueva novia es tan nerd y estúpida como yo, le dije que no nos conocen lo suficiente para criticar pero como era de esperarse se rieron. Bueno con gente sin cerebro así no se puede hablar. Ahora estoy yendo para mi última clase del día de hoy. Llego y ahí la veo sentada con una sonrisa mientras charla con una chica que esta atrás de su banco que nunca había visto. Le sonrio y le pregunto si me puedo sentar con ella:

-¿Me puedo sentar con vos? – La miro bien y noto un chichón donde la golpee con la puerta de mi casillero

-Mmm bueno me iba a sentar con Madge -dice señalando a la chica rubia por arriba de los hombros que estaba atrás- pero ella se hizo más amigos que yo.

-Si querés sentarte con ella no hay problema.

-No, no, esta bien Madge se quería a sentar con un chico del que se enamoro y si no me tiene que aguantar mejor para ella.

-Hola Katniss estoy acá no hables así- Madge lo dice mientras se pone colorada- Es bonito pero no estoy enamorada.

-Bueno lo que digas Madge. Peeta no te la presente ella es Madge mi mejor amiga desde que era chiquita nos conocimos en la escuela primaria.- La escucho mientras me siento a su lado

-Y somos mejores amigas desde entonces.

-¡Qué linda una amistad así! Yo no soy muy sociable solo tengo a una amiga desde los 4 años.

-Ahh- Katniss no lo dice en su tono normal siento que hay algo raro en ella ahora.

Llega el profesor que nos obliga a dejar de charlar.

Al final de la clase le digo a Katniss:

-Tenes un chichón en la frente donde te golpee, creo que deberías ponerte hielo o algo frío.

-Gracias-dice sarcásticamente.

-¿Queres que vamos a tomar un helado? Es algo frío y capaz que te haga bien.

-Peet un helado no va a mejorar nada… pero ahora tengo ganas de uno porque lo mencionaste así que vamos aunque no sé si debería salir con alguien que ama golpearme.

-Bueno lo siento. Me dijiste Peet me gusta odio que me digan Peeta es muy formal.

-Bueno ahora te voy a decir Peet si vos me decís Kat

-Es un buen trato... Kat -ambos reímos. Me doy cuenta de que es una chica muy agradable nunca se me ocurrió hablar así con una chica.

-Kat debemos ir con mi hermana y tengo que ir a buscarla al colegio.

-Bueno me encantaría conocerla ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Leslie.

-Me gusta ese nombre ¿Cuántos años tiene Leslie?

-Tiene 7.

-¿No sería mejor que la vayamos a buscar y que tus padres la cuiden mientras nosotros vamos a tomar un helado?

-No... ¿Te molesta que vaya?

-No para nada quiero estar con ella pero pensé que podemos hablar más relajados sin cuidar a tu hermana y después llevarla a una plaza o algo así.

-Yo tengo la tenencia de Leslie y soy el único que la puede cuidar.-Dije un tanto molesto, no quiero hablar de ese tema

-Ah bueno parece que no queres hablar de eso, esta bien es tu vida y nos acabamos de conocer.

-Bueno voy a buscar a Leslie nos vemos..¿a las 4 pm?

-Si me parece perfecto

Hablamos sobre cómo hace para llegar a la heladería a la que vamos a ir ya que queda cerca de una plaza y decidimos primero ir a esta luego a la heladería. Cuando terminamos nuestra conversación me saluda con un beso en la mejilla y me voy a buscar a Leslie.

Almorzamos juntos la ayudo con la tarea y yo hago la mia para luego ponerme a mirar nuevas actualizaciones para mi computadora y me pongo a pensar cuál va a ser la próxima aplicación que cree.

Son las cuatro menos cuarto cuando salgo con mi hermana de nuestro departamento para dirigirnos a nuestro encuentro con Katniss.

Llegamos y la veo hamacándose a unos pocos metros de nosotros la saludo con la mano, ella me ve y me sonríe. Me acerco y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Leslie se acerca para saludarla y luego le pregunta si la puede hamacar Katniss sonríe y le da su hamaca para comenzar a empujarla, yo las miro enternecido mi hermana no es tímida como yo igual creo que se nota.

Después de estar un rato en la plaza vamos a la heladería. Yo pago y pido tres helados cada uno selecciona los sabores que quiere.

Mientras estamos tomando nuestros helados Leslie me dice:

-Katniss es muy tierna y buena conmigo-Yo sonrio y asiento dándole la razón. Después mi hermana mira a Katniss y le dice:

-Sos muy bonita.. ¿Sos la novia de mi hermano?- ¿Cómo le va a decir eso? Me apuro para responder y digo.

-No Les es una amiga- Katniss esta roja se ve que la pregunta de mi hermana la incómodo tanto como a mi. Después quiero seguir hablando con Katniss para que no se preocupe.

-Perdón Kat mi hermana es así siempre antes hacía lo mismo con Delly mi mejor amiga de la que te hable.

-Hermano no hubiera dicho nada de Delly si no era porque los vi besándose

-Leslie ya te dije que no la besé se tropezó y cayó arriba mio para que sea un beso hay que chocar los labios y yo nunca escuchame bien nunca toque los de Delly- si quería mejorar algo empeoré todo.

-Bueno Kat contame algo de vos.

-Soy la típica adolescente* que le gusta leer, soy sociable pero no encuentro mucha gente que me agrade, vivo con mis papás…- Leslie comienza a llorar cuando Katniss dice eso. Yo la abrazo y Katniss se preocupa

-¿Qué te pasa hermosa? ¿Peet dije algo malo? ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo quiero vivir con mis papás pero Peet dijo que se fueron y los extraño- dice Leslie en el medio de las lágrimas

-Mi amor yo también los extraño pero te dije que te están viendo y te cuidan desde el cielo, odiaban verte llorar así que ahora no llores princesa por favor- La abrazo mientras lo digo

-Perdón no sabía nada creo que mejor me voy- dice Katniss -No, no te vayas esta bien en algún momento te lo iba a contar pero es muy duro para todos.- De repente me abraza muy fuerte y me susurra cosas tranquilizadoras.

Luego de unos minutos Leslie se tranquiliza y volvemos a la plaza para que se distraiga. Me quedo con Katniss mirando como juega.

-No sabía nada lo siento mucho enserio creo que tenías muchos problemas ya y no lo sabía- me dice

-Tranquila ya esta

-Peet es muy raro que salga a pasar el tiempo con otro chico que no sea mi novio.

-Perdón, no todos los chicos se acercan a mujeres en busca de una novia podemos ser amigos.

-Es verdad pero la mayoría hacen eso.

Al cabo de cinco minutos Leslie se acerca

-Hermano quiero una bicicleta nueva la mía esta fea y me queda chica- Es cierto la necesita

-Bueno ahora vamos a comprar otra…¿Kat queres venir?

- No esta bien vayan ustedes.

-No veni acompañame a parte no te vendría mal otra bicicleta- Yo sonrió y ella me de vuelve la sonrisa

-Tonto

-Puede ser pero mi bicicleta esta sana no como la de otra

- No tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar una.

-Igual veni- tengo un plan.

-Bueno esta bien me convenciste.

-Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

-Sos muy modesto-dice sarcásticamente y yo me rio en respuesta.

Luego llegamos a la bicicletería y Leslie elige una que llevamos Kat no dice nada pero la veo mirando una por lo que decido que se la voy a comprar como tengo mucho dinero no me afecta.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí pero no importa capaz la mia se pueda arreglar.

-No vale la pena intentarlo yo te la compro.

-¿Qué estas loco?

-Tengo el dinero suficiente y vos no yo te la rompí

-Pero también fue mi culpa no pienso aceptarte.

-Sos terca. Bueno hagamos esto como fue mitad mi culpa y mitad tu culpa pagamos mitad cada uno.

-Igual me parece que no corresponde gracias pero no.

-Yo la voy a llevar elegís si la pago toda yo o mitad o mitad.

-Ay sos un caso perdido pagamos mitad y mitad.

-Bien así me gusta.

_**Eso me hizo acordar a bajo la misma estrella "-Soy una chica corriente" "-Rechazo eso en primer lugar" es como que todo me hace acordarme a todo, todo esta conectado *o*.**_

_**Bueno dejando de lado eso ¿Que les parecio?, ya estamos escribiendo el tercer capitulo.**_

_**¿Algun review?**_

_**Abi y Cielo :)**_


	4. Tarde de amigos

_**Holaa acá estoy yo para joderles la vida, na mentira. Bueno este capítulo no dice mucho, es solo para actualizar XD. Espero reviews o juro que no vamos a seguir con esto. Mentira, pero nos agradaría y nos darían un empujoncito si comentaran.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**La historia es totalmente nuestra, sacadas de nuestro escaso cerebro y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**_

Delly y yo estamos sentados bajo el árbol de su casa, ambos estamos haciendo los deberes de la única materia que compartimos en la universidad. Delly dice:

-Aghh! ¡Esto es difícil Peeta! ¡Quiero que me hagas la tarea! ¡Peeta!

Estoy perdido, tan perdido en mis pensamientos que la voz de Delly suena de fondo, como si me estuviese hablando desde la cuadra siguiente. "Julia me saca de mis pensamientos a causa de sus gritos".

-¿Qué… Que me decías... Delly?

-Últimamente estas muy disperso, ya ni me prestas atención y eso que siempre me prestas atención.

-Lo siento estaba muy concentrado en la tarea.

Julia no me responde por lo que volví a fijar mi vista en la hoja que contenía mi tarea, pero mi hoja se encontraba en blanco, ningún punto resuelto, entonces le lanzo una mirada amenazante.

-Julia dame la tarea.

Ella tarda en contestar porque se ríe por un buen rato.

-Te la devuelvo si haces la mía- Acto seguido pone cara de perrito mojado.

-Bueno, está bien pero me debes una.

Me sonríe agradecida y comencé a escribir mi tarea en su libro. Luego de diez minutos termine mientras ella estaba usando su celular, le dije:

-Listo Delly, he terminado.- Ella sonrió.

-Gracias Peeta eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

Me reí ante su gran emoción cuando le hice solo una simple tarea.

-Delly está bien, sabes que no me cuesta nada hace la tarea.

-Claro para ti pero para mí es muy difícil, mi inteligencia no supera la tuya, creo que apenas supera la de Leslie.

-Tú también eres muy inteligente, superas a Leslie y por mucho – Era verdad Delly era inteligente y muy bonita. (?)

-Bueno ahora que terminamos te parece… ¿un helado?

-Claro, suena delicioso. ¿y luego pasear?

-Claro.

-Bien ¿A dónde?

-Mmm…

Delly conocía lindos lugares, así que dejo toda mi confianza en ella, desde chicos nos llevábamos bien, la diferencia es que ella es más sociable que yo, es porrista y ama las fiestas, totalmente diferentes. Hay veces en las que pienso como terminamos siendo amigos.


End file.
